


Chicago's Most Wanted [PODFIC]

by bessyboo, moonling



Category: due South
Genre: Action/Adventure, Amnesia, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Chases, Criminal Masterminds, First Time, Head Injury, Italian Mafia, M/M, Multiple Voices, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Big Bang, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Romantic Comedy, diabolical, nutritious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonling/pseuds/moonling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of course he got the money—he's Fraser, he's organized, he's a fucking criminal mastermind, what do you think?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicago's Most Wanted [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chicago's Most Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/241899) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> Runs 4:29:08. Cover art & podbook compiled by bessyboo. Sound mixing/editing by [kalakirya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya). Additional voice talent by [RevolutionaryJo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo), [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka), [lunate8](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8), [sly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly), [queelez](http://queelez.livejournal.com/profile), and [war_kitten](http://archiveofourown.org/users/War_Kitten/pseuds/War_Kitten). Made for Podfic Big Bang 2012.

**MP3 [185MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Collabs/Chicago%27s%20Most%20Wanted.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
 **Audiobook (M4B) [96.6MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Collabs/Chicago%27s%20Most%20Wanted.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha. Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha SO HEY GUYS, I finally crossposted this sucker!
> 
>  
> 
> _*ducks flying produce*_
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah, yeah, I know, it's only been TWO AND A HALF YEARS, well done Bess. Anyway.
> 
> This podfic, despite now being several years old, was several years in the making BEFORE that. This was actually the first podfic project I ever started planning, over four years ago. Alex (moonling) and I are SO Fraser & RayK IRL, and we both love this fic, it just seemed like such a perfect fit. But then, for myriad reasons, we...sat on the idea for like two years. Finally, Podfic Big Bang 2012 got us off our asses to actually finally DO THIS, and amazingly, WE DID, and frankly I'm pretty fuckin proud of the end result.
> 
> First and foremost, INCREDIBLE thanks need to go out to kalakirya, who went COMPLETELY AND TOTALLY ABOVE AND BEYOND the call of duty as sound artist, and actually _edited the entire damn thing_ together. Like, she pieced all of my bits into all of moonling's bits and added AMAZING sound effects and oh my god you guys, I have to talk about the radio scene during the car chase.
> 
> So, when _The Avengers_ first came out, Alex and I had a fangirl party at our apartment that weekend, and paraka, sly, and war_kitten (and platinumvampyr as well) all came into town and stayed with us. RevolutionaryJo, lunate8, and queelez all live locally, so they were all over hanging out, and I was like "OH HEY THERE ARE A LOT OF PODFICCERS IN THIS ROOM, would you guys be willing to record a thing for our podfic big bang??" Hah, like they were gonna say no.
> 
> Extra props to lunate8 who literally beat on her chest while she was recording in order to simulate helicopter noise.
> 
> Anyway, I got everyone to record those bits and sent them off to kalakirya (along with a clip of me playing the clarinet), and she edited them all together with a bunch of sound effects and OH MY GOD IT SOUNDS SO AMAZING, IT'S LIKE MAGIC!!!! Seriously, a million zillion props to kalakirya, this would sound WAY less cool/possibly not even be done without her. <333
> 
> One last note: fun fact, moonling's mom and aunt listened to this on a car trip they took, apparently, because they were curious about this project she did and like audiobooks. And all the porny bits are in my sections anyway. So, I CAN CHECK "have the BFF's mom listen to you reading porn" OFF THE BUCKET LIST. ...yeah XD
> 
> I really hope you guys like this, we're really pretty proud of it :)
> 
> **Original Sound Artist's Notes:** It’s surprisingly difficult to find soundtracks of people cheering that don’t have any identifiable names/slogans, so the cheering in the background of one of the reporters is taken from a crowd-level recording of Obama’s swearing in. I doubt anyone else will notice, but there are three or four different ‘telephone’ filters because I had a little too much fun with them. Many, many thanks to Bessyboo, who put up with much back-and-forth over over my myriad computer issues  <3 Section divider music is "Did You Call Me Albatross" by Enter the Haggis. Ray’s muzak is Andy William’s version of “Raindrops Keep Falling on my Head”.


End file.
